Ellie
Ellie is a major character in Last Of The Walking Dead. A fourteen-year-old survivor, Ellie is "mature beyond her years" as a result of the circumstances of her environment. Biography Background and Early Life Ellie was born a few months after the outbreak of the fungal pandemic. As a result, she grew up in an oppressive military Quarantine Zone in Boston, Massachusetts, with little knowledge of the world before infection. Before she died, Ellie's mother, Anna, asked Marlene to watch Ellie. However, Ellie never really met Marlene until she was 13 years old. After a run-in with the infected in an abandoned mall, Ellie finds out that she is immune. Spring, 2025 Escape from Boston Around the time Marlene and Ellie planned to leave Boston for Salt Lake City. Marlene is injured during her search for the smuggler Robert, a man she had initially hired to escort Ellie out of Boston. Desperate to get her out of the city, Marlene hires two well known, feared, and experienced smugglers, Joel and Tess, to escort Ellie out of the city before the military wipes out the Fireflies. She arranges for a small team of Fireflies to meet the three at the Capitol building. Although Ellie insists she's staying with Marlene, the Firefly refuses, hoping that Joel will live up to Tommy's recommendation. While Tess goes with Marlene to verify the weapons Marlene has promised the pair, Ellie is taken by Joel to an apartment close to the outer wall. While making their way there, Joel asks where her parents are and why Marlene is so fixated on her, among other things. Ellie avoids answering why she is being smuggled but does inform Joel that her parents died and that's she's 14. Once at the apartment, having avoided the military patrolling to see if anyone is out after curfew, they wait for Tess to arrive. By nightfall, she arrives, the trio deciding to commit and embarking outside the Zone. The trio soon leave the zone, Ellie is in disbelief that she's "actually outside". Her joy is cut short when she and the others are captured by a military patrol. The soldiers check them for traces of infection, causing Ellie to panic and stab one of the soldiers. The man knocks her down, preparing to shoot but Joel tackles the man and kills him, saving Ellie's life. With the soldiers dealt with, Joel and Tess find that Ellie is infected, but are forced to bring Ellie along when another patrol approaches. Avoiding the soldiers as they search for them, the trio manages to escape, taking a brief rest. There, Ellie reveals that the Fireflies have "their own little research lab out West", causing Joel to chuckle at the thought of such a thing. Ellie is angered by him but he ignores her as he asks Tess what they should do next. However, Tess actually believes what Ellie claims, desiring to deliver her as requested. Ellie watches as the two briefly argue before following them towards the outskirts. After a night of facing Infected, the three are almost at their destination. After crossing plank to reach another building, Ellie is taken aback by the view, her child-like wonder briefly reminding Joel of Sarah. They reach the rendezvous point in the Capitol Building, but they find only bodies of Fireflies and the military closing in. Revealing that she has been infected, Tess insists that Ellie and Joel continue on their own while she buys them some time. Ellie feels guilty about this, but Joel ignores her comments about the issue. The two later reach a town where Joel believes they can meet Bill, a mechanic who owes Joel a favor and can provide them with a car. Ellie reveals during their journey to and through Lincoln that she has never been in the woods until that day nor has she seen real fireflies. She learns that Joel has also never been to Lincoln, making finding Bill difficult. When Joel gets stuck in one of Bill's traps, Ellie works to free him from, avoiding the approaching Infected and providing Joel with ammunition to cover her. Once Joel is free, a masked man arrives, saving the pair from the approaching Infected and escorts them to a safe house. Once there, Ellie thanks the man and tries to shake hands. However, the man is irritated by their presence. Having disabled many of his traps and alerting an overwhelming swarm of the Infected to their presence in the process, Bill subdues both of them, fearful that they have been bitten. While Bill checks Joel, Ellie manages to break free of her restraints and beats Bill with a pipe, but Joel quickly gets up and stops Ellie from causing further harm. After a brief argument, Joel asks Bill for a car. Bill agrees to put together a car for the two, but tells them that once it is done, he owes Joel no more favors. Joel agrees to his terms, using the given keys to unlock Ellie from the handcuffs. They head towards a church which Bill has converted in to an armory. As Bill and Joel converse while loading shotguns, Ellie investigates a pile of comics and magazines on a shelf. She secretly takes two of them, a pornography magazine and a Savage Starlight comic book. While putting them away, she is caught by Bill who proceeds to shout at her. Ellie tries to defend herself, lying that she was "just fixing Bill's stupid pile". In response to the man's ranting, she replies with an obscene gesture, much to Bill's anger. He turns to Joel, stating she will get him killed. As the pair go to leave, Bill threatens her, but she slyly says she "doesn't need any of his shit". Ellie and Joel learn that they have to reach the local high school, as a military vehicle crashed there a while ago, with a new battery still inside. They leave the church, Ellie noticing a pile of burnt cadavers. Joel tries to dissuade her from staring but she claims she has "seen worse". While making their way through a block full of Infected, Ellie proves to be useful when she can fit through small gaps in doors and over railings. Bill even remarks that "maybe they should have given her a gun". When they do reach the school, they find the battery in the truck is gone. With no other options, they fight their way out the back of the school, having to kill the strongest of the Infected - a Bloater - to do so. The three make it to a house. While Joel and Bill bicker, Ellie finds a seemingly operational truck in Frank's garage. She is rudely ordered out by Bill, who checks to see if it is working, finding the battery drained but the cells alive. He and Joel proceed to kill several Infected on the street but manage to make it to the top of a hill, where Ellie finally starts the truck. Hopping in the back, the pair signal Ellie to keep driving, since more Infected are on the way. They safely make it back to Bill's church. Bill makes Ellie stop the truck and goes to leave, Joel getting out to say goodbye. Both briefly remark that Ellie held her own against the Infected, but Bill still believes Joel will die soon. Before leaving, he gives Joel a siphon hose so he can obtain gas from abandoned cars. The pair drive on in the direction of Pittsburgh. Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania During the start of the journey, Ellie spends her time in the back reading the Savage Starlight article she stole from Bill. Despite saying she isn't tired, she falls asleep during the journey. When she wakes up, she finds Joel has driven all the way to the blocked entrance to Pittsburgh. Joel detours into the city itself, but are ambushed by a pair of hunters. Although they crash, they manage to escape, but are shortly caught by another group of hunters. While Joel is forced to kill a couple of them, Ellie manages to shoot one in order to save Joel, the bandit having Joel's head underwater. Joel confronts her about the use of the pistol, stating that she shouldn't have done that. Ellie retorts, thinking that using the weapon had been her only choice. They eventually make their way to an overturned semi truck that's blocking their path, and Joel boosts Ellie to the top. On the other side, she finds a pile of burned bones, and warns Joel, who tells her to just get him the ladder. Once on the other side, the two continue down the road until a truck with a machine gun turret appears in the street ahead of them, gunning down two survivors that had ran into the street seconds before. To avoid the truck, they hide in the sewer system beneath the city, where they run into a stalker, and Ellie tells Joel a pun she came up with about Clickers. Before returning to the surface, Joel gives her the pistol he took from her back at the convenience store, telling her that it was either him or Joel, referring to the bandit that Ellie had shot. He takes a second to teach her how to use the weapon, before boosting her to the retracted ladder beneath the half-open manhole. Once outside, the machine turret truck reappears, and they are forced to take shelter in a nearby Starbucks until it passes by. However, the Starbucks isn't abandoned, and the two are forced into a fight with another pair of survivors, Lee and Clementine. Although the fight eventually breaks up, with Ellie holding her knife to Clementine's throat, everyone eventually calms down and realizes that the other party weren't the hunters outside. Lee offers to take them to their hideout on top of the roof, where they plan out how they are going to get past the guards preventing them from passing the Fort Duquesne bridge. Ellie tries to apologize to Clementine for holding a knife against her throat, but Clementine ignores her. Joel and Lee decide to wait until dark before attempting to sneak through. When night fell, the two girls are awakened by their protectors, and they prepare to leave. They quickly cross the city to the bridge, killing a couple of bandits that were hanging around a trashcan fire and using one of their bodies to place against the horn of a car nearby to divert attention away from the bridge. While doing this, the body reanimates and grabs onto Clementine, and Ellie is forced to save the girl before she could be bitten. Together, they rendezvous with Joel and Lee before attempting to get through the gate. However, they are almost immediately found out, the machine gun turret from earlier returning and spotting them. Forcing their way through the door separating them from the street heading to the bridge, they are met with a truck blocking off the road. Joel helps boost Lee to the roof of the truck, before helping Ellie and finally Clementine to the top, the ladder on the side of the truck falling off after the young girl made it to the roof. Lee decides to leave Joel behind, and Ellie jumps down to reunite with Joel. Together, they duck through a side building and emerge onto the street beyond, heading straight for the bridge. Before they could make it there, however, the turret truck crashed through the gate, firing straight at them. They are forced to run for their lives, and when they realize that the bridge was destroyed in the middle, Ellie decides that their only choice is to jump into the river, and that Joel could keep her afloat. Joel jumps in after her, and the two are later rescued by Lee, who had already found out the bridge was destroyed, and had instead gone down to the beach below. Joel aims his pistol towards Lee when he awakens, and is talked down by Ellie and Clementine, the latter having her own weapon trained on the man. With tensions high, they explore the beach, where Ellie explores a beached boat at the far end with Joel. When she asks Joel if everyone had boats before, he replies with a snarky comment, saying that he used to have a fifty foot yacht, and says that he really didn't when she inquires about it. The Sewers Ellie and the group are later forced to push on through the sewers, their only way of progressing into the suburbs outside of Pittsburgh. Though they're met with obstacles such as large pools of water and packs of Clickers, the group is able to continue to a small refuge. It is there that Clementine apologizes to Ellie for acting scornful the previous day, the two girls made peace with one another by sharing a candy bar, and each of their stories to each other. Soon after, the group is separated after Clementine and Ellie fall into a current of sewage, the two girls being dragged into the suburbs, having to cooperate to find Lee, Joel and the radio tower they had arranged to meet them at. The Suburbs Clementine and Ellie bond further after the former suggest they play a question game, which they continue to do until hiking to the top of a mountain where they spot the radio tower they are headed to. The two girls take shelter inside a house where they later spend the night, cooking a nest of eggs and playing a brief game of darts. It is during nightfall that Ellie is caught by Clementine cleaning the infected bite in her arm, forcing her to tell Clem about her immunity and her friend who had since passed away, Riley. Later that night, they're reunited with Lee and Joel, Ellie deciding to likewise tell Lee about her secret. After reaching the tower, and finally coming to terms with Ellie's condition, Clementine and the group fix up an abandoned car, which they use to finally leave the city behind and head to Jackson, where Joel's brother lived. Plattsburg, Missouri They come to a stop in the small city of Plattsburg, where after being surrounded by infected, they are saved by Dwight, who informs them that he is willing to share supplies with them if they're willing to follow him to a safe-zone named Paradise Outpost. Desperate and uncertain, the group reaches a stalemate that is only solved when Lee proposes to go alone. Keeping in touch with him via a walkie-talkie, Clementine, Joel and Ellie await Lee's return in an abandoned hardware store. Ellie shows Clementine her joke book in an effort to cheer her up, and Clem responds by opening up about Sarah, Jane and the rest of her old group, all of them long gone by then. Note: The following is considered non-canon When Lee returns, it is discovered that three strangers: Tara, Ben and Troy, had hidden themselves inside the van he drove in, in an attempt to escape from the Saviors and the Paradise Outpost. In the middle of the confusion, Troy drives off with the van with Clementine still aboard. End of non-canon material Summer, 2025 Jackson County, Wyoming Ellie's group reaches Jackson after three months of travelling on foot, being greeted by Tommy and Andrea inside the Hydroelectric Dam they used as an outpost. After hearing Clementine ask about her parents to Andrea, Ellie later hangs out on a bridge overlooking the waterfall. Here she talks to Andrea, who tries to get more information about the circumstances surrounding her and Joel. Later, the two talk again, and Andrea reveals that Joel once had a daughter named Sarah. Andrea offers to take Ellie and Clementine on a horse ride to their community, which they do with the company of Carl, a young boy who resided in that very community. Later that night, Clementine and Ellie attend a gathering of other children, where they each share their own stories around a campfire. One of them, Lydia, fearing that Carl was spending too much time with the newcomers as opposed to her, casually taunted Clementine and Ellie as their conversation progressed. Ellie becomes fed up with it, calling Lydia an 'arrogant bitch' and shocking everyone present. Lydia quickly gets up to her feet and spits on Ellie's face, throwing insults her way as well. In a fit of rage, Clementine punches Lydia across the face, who then charges in Clementine's direction, tackling her, and doing the same while choking the girl. Carl breaks up the fight, and Andrea, upon reaching the scene, takes Ellie and Clementine home. The two girls are sent to their rooms after a quick briefing with Lee and Joel - the former concernedly bringing Clementine an ice pack for her black eye. Clementine affirms that Ellie can count on her any time, and the two share a fist-bump before going to bed. The next morning, they're forced to have a meeting about the fight with all the ones present. Tommy settles the issue after a heated discussion, sending them back to their homes with no serious punishments. Once Ellie had been taken to the local infirmary to confirm her immunity, she returned to their home, running into Lydia along the way. The two trade harsh words, and Ellie finally lets the girl pass without incident, though the argument leaves her shaken. At home, Ellie remembers the dream she had that morning, about losing Clementine in a similar fashion that she lost Riley, after finding the photo of herself and Riley that she'd kept with her. She confided in Lee that she missed Riley, and Lee offered her some advice before eventually taking her downstairs to help him make a pizza for dinner that night. Three days later, Clementine finds Ellie and Carl in the middle of trying to sneak out of Jackson, as Ellie had been prohibited from leaving. Her friend is angered by this, saying she'd tell Tommy if Ellie went along with the idea. Carl quickly catches on, and forces them to reveal that Ellie carried a potential cure to the Cordyceps virus. Realizing why she couldn't leave, Carl is faced with a frustrated Ellie, who storms out, followed by Clementine. They have an argument about Ellie not taking their situation seriously, and Ellie decided to walk away to keep herself from telling Clem to 'fuck off'. That same day, Lee had been preparing a surprise party for Clementine's birthday. When told of this, upon reaching the house, a regretful Ellie chooses to stay for the girl's sake. Clementine is met with Lee's intricate celebration, filled with the likes of candles and a chocolate cake. Clementine and Ellie, both eating cake by the steps, reconcile after their fight, with Ellie trying to give Clementine a present, a replacement for a tattered book of hers, only to learn that the old book belonged to Clementine's mother. Clementine explains to Ellie the meaning it had to her, claiming she thought it was 'strange'. Ellie assures her that it isn't, showing some of her own sentimental belongings. When Lee invites Clementine for a short trip beyond the walls, where he teaches her how to use a rifle, Ellie talked with Joel about the fact Carl knew where to find the Fireflies and that Tommy wasn't going to tell them where they were. When asked if she'd gotten any information out of him, she confirmed that she hadn't, and suggested talk with other members of the community, given that most of the members of Jackson were ex-Fireflies. Later that day, Ellie learns that Joel intended to leave her to Lee's care, which caused the girl to steal a horse and run away. Clementine and the others were quick to find out about it, mounting on horseback to chase after her. Hours later, they find Ellie in a cabin, though only Joel is able to talk to her, heading inside to do so. After this, Joel decides to stay with the group, and Andrea finally gives them the location to the Fireflies. Even in spite of this, the fact that Ellie did what she did upsets Clementine, who winds up not talking to her for the foreseeable future. Fall, 2025 University of Eastern Colorado Months later, Ellie's group finds the University of Eastern Colorado, the supposed home of the Fireflies. They head on through the gates, only to be met with very little. While Lee and Joel attempt to turn on a generator to open a fence, Clementine and Ellie are left watching the horses. After a long period of silence, Clementine proposes a game pitting both their horses against each other to see which one could get to an apple first. Ellie wins, much to Clementine's chagrin. They continue to talk. Clementine, worried that she might have to leave Ellie and Joel after they find the Fireflies, offers Ellie to talk about anything she wanted, hoping to make that day count. Ellie, in a failed attempt to tell Clem about her feelings for her, instead elaborates on her story about Riley and the feelings she had for her. Ellie tells Clementine in tears that she doesn't want what happened to Riley to happen to her too, and Clem, in the heat of the moment, says to her that she isn't leaving her. They hug, both crying at the thought of losing one another. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Ellie has killed: * Tobias * Freddy (Caused) * Reggie (Savior) (Caused) * 1 Unnamed Hunter * Numerous counts of infected Relationships Joel Upon meeting Joel, Ellie originally had a rocky relationship with him. Ellie struggled to make him trust her, the man initially believing that she was lying about being immune to the infection. She was unable to talk about anything personal with him, the man shutting her out when she brought up matters like Tess's deaths. As time passed, the two have grown closer, and Ellie has gotten used to having him around. After hearing about Sarah, though, she's conflicted on what to think about him, but still hopes that they'll see this mission through, together. When she overheard him trying to dump her off on Lee to take to the Fireflies, the trust she'd built with him practically demolished itself in an instant. Deciding that she'd rather get away from everyone than to sit there and accept her fate, she fled to a ranch outside of Jackson, where Joel eventually caught up to her. They fought, and Ellie eventually came to the realization that Joel wasn't going to change his mind, and met his words with a resigned 'fuck you'. When he eventually came around upon returning to Jackson, she was taken by surprise, and found herself conflicted on what to feel about the man. When he confirmed that he wasn't about to turn against her again, she finally forgave him. Months later, she looks up to him like a father she never got to have, and their rapport has strengthened through their hardships. She'd go through any lengths to keep them together, and firmly believes that Joel would be there until the bitter end. Clementine While Ellie and Clementine didn't see eye-to-eye when they had first met, the two eventually became very close friends, going as far as for Ellie to begin to think that maybe Clementine meant more to her than Riley had. The two have experienced hardship together in their journey to find the Fireflies, and they are nearly inseparable sometimes. With time, Ellie began to develop fears that Clementine would die on this journey, and that it'd be all her fault, but after the last time she's mentioned it to the girl, she keeps it bottled up inside herself, choosing not to speak about it. Despite having only known the girl for a handful of months, the very thought of losing her friend is almost too much to bear, and drives her protectiveness of the teenager to make sure that nothing ever happens to her. By the time they reach the supposed headquarters of the Fireflies in Colorado, that fear she'd lose Clementine reached its peak. Not only because she wasn't sure if they'd still stick together after they joined with the Fireflies, but the potential that something could happen that could get her friend killed. After she reveals to Clementine that she liked Riley in an attempt to keep herself from confessing her attraction to Clem, she confesses that fear she'd lose her friend once again, without holding back this time. The two share a hug, and promise that they'd never leave each other. For Ellie, that promise meant more than she could ever voice to the girl. Riley Riley Abel is the first to befriend and trust Ellie after her arrival to the Boston military zone. The two eventually develop romantic feelings towards each other and share an intimate relationship. However, their relationship starts off roughly; though Ellie was grateful for Riley's assistance when she is ganged up on by bullies, she is not appreciative of Riley's stealing her Walkman and nor constantly referring to her as a "kid". However, when the two choose to escape the zone together, Ellie and Riley open up to each other. Riley reveals her desires of a future beyond the zone with the Fireflies. Riley's bravado emboldens Ellie on their short journey outside the zone, so much so that she is willing to risk her own life to save her in any given situation. This is partially the cause for Ellie's sadness and confusion when Riley leaves without notice to join the Fireflies. When Riley finally returns to Ellie after forty-six days, Ellie is somewhat upset with Riley over the extended absence, which caused Ellie to believe that Riley was dead. However, Riley tries to make it up to Ellie by taking her exploring through a mall early in the morning. Over the course of the excursion, the two begin to rekindle their friendship. When Riley tells Ellie that Marlene is having her sent to a group of Fireflies in another city, Ellie tells her friend that she should go and follow what she's always wanted to do. Though, as their time together progresses, Ellie's feelings for Riley grow stronger; she eventually pleads Riley to stay with her. Riley agrees without hesitation. When their hopes of escape are dashed, Ellie continues to support Riley's beliefs even though her friend has lost hope herself. Riley's resulting death from Cordyceps infection affected Ellie deeply, motivating her to put her immunity to good use. Trivia * Ellie is the only known human to be immune to the Cordyceps Brain Infection. * In the meta chats, Ellie is notoriously known for flirting with Clementine, which initially started as a joke during the Suburbs arc. * Ellie has Monophobia, the fear of being alone. * Ellie has a habit of rubbing her nose, wringing her hands together, and scratching at the back of her neck especially in situations that could be seen as stressful or awkward. This implies towards a nervous tic. * Ellie owns a joke book that she will read aloud during downtime in the hopes of lightening the mood. * Ellie's joke book was given to her by Riley. Category:Characters